Spray Paint Catastrophe
by Kirstlia
Summary: Team 7 was given a D ranked mission to clean spray paint in Tokyo. While cleaning, Sasuke noticed a guy in the distance spray painting the same message they're supposed to clean. What would happen if the two go into battle?


"Aww come Kakashi sensei! Why do we have to clean spray paint out of all missions. This sucks" complained Naruto. Team 7 was walking down the path towards Tokyo where the mission is supposed to take place.

"Naruto is right" stated Sasuke. Kakashi sighed. This is exactly the type of thing he didn't want to hear.

"A mission is a mission you just gotta deal with it. Right Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Right, now let's hurry up and clean up the spray paint" said Kakashi. Soon enough they reached the city.

"The spray paint looks like this" said Kakashi as he takes out a photo. It was a number with a name on it.

"Yato 365 days a year. 090-XXX-##3X. I'll solve any problems at all" was what it said.

"Well time to get started" said Kakashi as he hands them a bucket of water and some cloth. He also reaches into his ninja pouch and grabs Make Out Violence, the second book from the Make Out Paradise book series written by Jiraiya or how Naruto likes to call him, Pervy Sage.

"Why aren't you helping Kakashi sensei!" asks Naruto angrily.

"All you're doing is reading that perverted book" Naruto made a disgusted face.

"There's no point in convincing his mind. Let's start the clean up" sighed Sasuke. Sakura followed his lead and Naruto also grudgingly went along too.

As they were cleaning up the spray paint, Sasuke notices something in the distance.

"Look over there! Some guy spray painting the same message we're supposed to clean!" yelled Sasuke.

"I bet he's the one writing them" suggested Sakura.

"Hey you there!" yelled Naruto. Yato looks up from his spray painting to see a blonde boy with spiky hair in an orange jumpsuit.

Turning back to finish his spray painting, Naruto lost it.

"I was talking to you dammit! Don't ignore me when I'm talking track suit!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed the hem of Yatos track suit.

"Sekki!" yelled Yato as he extended his arm in the direction of a young boy in a jacket. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi ran into see what was going on.

The whole team's eyes widen.

"Did that boy, did he just turn into a weapon?" asked Sakura. After finding out that nothing is terribly wrong, Kakashi just walks over to the nearest bench with his nose in his book.

"Who are you? Gods? Regalias? Phantoms?" questioned Yato.

"Well it doesn't matter! If you want a fight you'll get it! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" introduced Naruto. Yato had the most confused face ever.

"Naruto don't get too full of yourself. This is a D ranked mission plus we are hear to clean spray paint not fight" said Sasuke as he examines Yato's sword.

"Sasuke's right Naruto. I mean it's no competition if you're going to fight a guy that looks pretty much homeless" agreed Sakoura. Yato glared at her but doesn't say anything because it's sort of true.

"But track suit over here!" complained Naruto.

"Who are you calling track suit" demanded Yato. From a distance Sasuke noticed a person jumping from houses to house with… a tail?!

The person landed right next to Yato and punched him.

"I told you to meet me by Kofuku's place! And who are they?" Hiyori gestures to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"I don't know now get back! They could be dangerous!" ordered Yato after he recovered from being punched. Hiyori looked at him in confusion. How can these kids be so dangerous. They're merely twelve year olds.

"Hiyori's right" said Yukine in his regalia form.

"But you saw this kid, he tried to attack me!" yelled Yato. "Plus they don't look like they are from around here, I mean look at what they're wearing"

Hiyori and Yukine glances at the four of them. Naruto wearing his orange jumpsuit, Sasuke wearing his signature Uchiha funnel shirt, Sakura with her red shirt thing and Kakashi who was in the distance with his Jonin uniform.

"Maybe you're right" mumbled Hiyori. Both sides readied their stances, waiting for any sudden movements.

"Alright! Shadow Clone Jutsu" yelled Naruto as he crossed his two fingers. About ten Narutos emerged from the smoke.

"What the? What is this? Magic?" wondered Yato as he runs with Yukine and slashes a few Narutos.

Sakura charges towards Hiyori with a kunai knife in hand. Hiyori yells "Jungle Savate" as she maneuvers around the charge and attacks Sakura.

Staggering back, Sakura builds up some chakra in her fists. Once she gathered enough, she charges at Hiyori once again.

"Cha!" yells Sakura as punches the ground. The point of impact made the paved ground cave in. Hiyori barely dodged it as she has a large bruise on the shoulder.

"What kind of monster strength is that?!" asks Hiyori. Sakura smirks as she goes in for round two. Building up chakra against Sakura punched the wall that happened to be behind Hiyori. Hiyori successfully jumped and did the 'Jungle Savate' on Sakura who was dazed at how she had missed Hiyori. Sakura fall down unconscious.

Meanwhile in the fight with Naruto, everything is going in his favour. As much as Yato hates to admit it, Naruto was a good fighter. Especially at how much energy he has to keep making clones.

"How can you keep making these clones?!" wondered Yato. As he kept slashing at the Naruto clones. Sasuke on the otherhand was trying to figure out a strategy to take out Yato since Sakura failed to take out Hiyori and Sasuke doesn't want to take on because well, she's a girl and he's a boy.

When Sasuke was lost in thought, Yato struck Yukine right through Naruto's stomach.

"How did he managed to stab Naruto?! Did that loser lower his guard?" thought Sasuke. Now is the time that he decides to fight.

"Sharingan!" said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan.

"Ugh, I have to fight another pest? Well let's make this quick Yukine!" yelled Yato as he charges at Sasuke with the intent to kill.

With the Sharingan Sasuke could see almost everything. But now, he can only see Yato and Yukine's chakra! What could be going on!

"My Sharingan isn't working! I guess a jutsu would do!" mumbled Sasuke as he did the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu of the Uchiha clan.

Serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu" yelled Sasuke as he blew fire towards Yato. The fireball was big enough that Yato couldn't escape.

The fireball hit Yato and pushed him back a few feet. Luckily, Yato managed to survive the attack.

"Your eyes are already creepy and intimidating but breathing fire? Who are you guys?" questioned Yato. Sasuke smirked.

"We are ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" answered Sasuke as he threw Kunai knives and Yato.

"Ninjas? You guys are way too loud to be ninjas!" laughed Yato.

"You who would desecrate this land of rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god lay waste with the Sekki, and expel thy vast defilement!" chanted Yato as he runs to fingers along the the blade of Yukine.

He runs up to Sasuke and slashes him.

"Rend!" said Yato as he expected Sasuke to disappear, which he didn't. Sighing that the battle is over Yato allowed Yukine to revert back into his human form.

From behind, Kakashi who has just finished his book came to retrieve his students.

"Well sorry about that. It wasn't in our mission to fight you guys. We were just here on a mission to clean up your spray paint" apologized Kakashi as he picked up Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey where are you going?!" asked Yato as Kakashi was about to leave.

"Oh me? I'm going to take these three home. Also are you really a god?" asked Kakashi. Behind Yato, Hiyori and Yukine were trying to contain their laughter.

"Yes I am!" blushed Yato who was embarrassed that even a ninja didn't believe he was a god.

"Well we'd like it if you stop advertising yourself with spray paint. Have a nice day" said Kakashi as he went back to the village.

Yato, Hiyori and Yukine pretended like nothing happened that day. Well Yato did, Hiyori and Yukine remember everything very clearly. Especially when Kakashi didn't believe that Yato was a god.


End file.
